Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester is a hunter as well a Man of Letters, partnered with his older brother Dean, and one of the leads of Supernatural. Sam and Dean are descendants of Cain and Abel. He is the second son of John and Mary WInchester, He is the older paternal half-brother of Adam Milligan. He is the grandson of Samuel and Deanna Campbell and Henry and Millie Winchester. He is the third cousin of Gwen and Christian Campbell. Sam is the true vessel of the fallen archangel Lucifer, making him and abomination in the eyes of most celestial beings, with the exceptions of Castiel and God. He and Dean are the adoptive sons of Bobby Singer. Sam has had a number of flings in the show, although all of them have endly badly for him. Sam's flings include Jessica Moore, who is his true love and hasn't ever been able to fully get over her, Sarah Blake, who he met when invesitgating a series of murders, Madison, who he met while investigating murders by a werewolf, Ruby, who he met when she saved his life but turned on him, and Amelia Richardson, who he was with in the time that Dean was in Purgatory. Sam is friends with angel, Castiel, prophet Kevin Tran, demon Meg often reluctant allies. He is enemies with the demons, Crowley and Azazel. Sam served as a vessel for the angel Gadreel before Sam expelled him. Sam and Dean were both raised in the hubting life by their father after the demon Azazel killed their mother as part of John's quest to find and kill the demon responsible. Early Life Samuel Winchester was born on May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He is the couple's second child, four years younger than his older brother Dean. When Sam was only six months old on November 2, 1983, his mother, Mary was killed in his nursery by the Yellow-Eyed Demon Azazel, whom his mother walked in on while he was standing by Sam's crib, feeding him demon blood. He has still kind of a psychic trauma due to this day and doesn't like Halloween. Infant Sam in saved from the ensuing fire when his father takes him out of his crib and gives him to a four year old Dean, who then carries him outside while their father unsuccessfully tries to rescue their mother. Sam and Dean spent their childhood moving from town to town while their father hunted supernatural beings. Until he turned 8 years old, Sam believed his mother had died in a car accident and his father was a traveling salesman, until he found his father's journal and demanded Dean explained. Dean revealed to him the exstence of the paranormal. When Sam was eleven he spent his Thanksgiving with another family. He remembers it fondly as it was his first actual Thanksgiving, seeing as the other Thanksgivings he and Dean would have a bucket of extra crispy chicken while their dad would pass out on a couch. Sam started hunting alongside his brother and father around the age of twelve. However, he began to crave a normal life without monsters when a teacher of his, unaware of the whole story, encouraged him to seek alternatives to "the family business." On July 4, 1996, Sam and Dan snuck out to a field with fireworks where, according to Dean, they had burned the field down. Dean frequently left Sam at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie before going to hang out with girls which is possibly a cause for Sam's fear of clowns/ When Sam was about 15, John and Dean left Sam alone to hunt a Kitsune while Sam complied the research for them so they could kill it property. This is where he met Amy, who, unbeknownst to Sam, was the daughter of the kitsune John and Dean were hunting. Sam eventually learned his friend was a kitsune but decided to let her go when she had killed her own mother to save his life. At some point, Sam ran away to Flagstaff, Arizona while Dean was watching him. He stayed there for 2 weeks and while he was there he took in a dog and called it Bones. Sam eventually went to Stanford University thus leaving his family and their hunting crusade behind him. Season 1 Sam and Dean hunt down mystical creatures and urban legends like the Wendigo, folklore's Bloody Mary, and Shapeshifters. Although Sam's brother, Dean, has been mainly responsible for gathering hunting leads at this point, Sam's episodes of precognition and telekinesis soon direct them to where several of their hunts take place. At the start of the series, Sam is a senior at Stanford University who is applying for law school. Sam also has a girlfriend, Jessica Moore, whom he lives with and is secretly planning to marry. One night, Dean comes to Sam's apartment to seek his help after their father goes missing; although reluctant at first, Sam eventually accompanies his brother. After defeating the Woman in White and discovering a trail to find their father, Sam returns to Stanford. Upon his return, Sam witnesses Jessica's murder in the same style of his mother's, prompting him to embark on a journey with his brother to find their father and kill the demon responsible. One of the first instances when Sam experiences precognition is in Home when he awakens from a vision of a woman screaming from the second story window of the Winchester's old house. Afterwards, Sam insists they find out what's going on when Dean refuses until Sam gives him good reason. Reluctant at first, Sam eventually confesses that he "has these nightmares" during which he can foresee terrible events. This is also when Sam tells Dean that he had nightmares about Jessica's death days before it occurred. Dean initially dismisses his brother's abilities as coincidence and is overwhelmed with the idea of going home. In contrast, this is one of the many moments when Sam's desire to know the truth outweighs his emotions. In Scarecrow, the tension between Sam and his father becomes clear when John calls Sam to tell him important information regarding a seperate hunt. When Sam asks to know where John is, John insists that Sam "just does his job" and takes down some information, also saying that Sam and Dean are not allowed to help him in the fight against Azazel. Sam also displays increasing resentment towards Dean for unquestioningly playing the role of dutiful son to their father's requests. Once on the road, they begin discussing the hunt their father has asked them to go on when Sam confronts Dean about his loyalty to John. While Dean is persistent in learning more about the new hunt, Sam decides to go look for their father in Sacramento, California. During his journey, Sam runs into another lone traveler by the name of Meg Master, a spunky blonde who takes an immediate interest in Sam. Although acquaintances, the two soon begin to develop a kinship due to their similar feelings of resentment towards their families. Later in the episode, it brother's ability to stand up to their father. When Sam tries to call Dean the next day, he tries for three hours unsuccessfully until he decides to go looking for him. Throughout this episode and especially during this moment, Sam displays a loyalty to his family unlike what is seen n Dean. While Dean is keen on following orders from John regardless of where he lands, Sam is more likely to go wherever he believes his family needs him, despite what anyone (family included) has to say. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Physical Appearance Personality Equipment Weaponry Powers and Abilities Special Child Abilities Deaths Relationships Notable Episodes Quotes Trivia